1. Related Field
The present invention relates to a tubing support for application in buildings, application on dividers such as partition walls and slabs, configured to accommodate water tubing, electricity and gas lines in a stable position on divider.
2. Description of Related Art
Upon carrying out works in the field of civil construction, there are steps that consist in installing tubing pieces, which are designed to communicate various parts of a building.
Such tubing may be hydraulic (water and sewage); electric, which houses electric cables; or still gas tubing, which distribute gas for use on stoves, boilers and other heating systems.
Such tubing can be installed in various ways. One of them consists in perforating already-built dividers (i.e. walls and slabs), laying tubing and covering with concrete the spaces that had been opened for accommodating such tubing.
Another way to install tubing, for instance, through shaft or vertical galleries, is achieved above all by passing the tubing between the slabs of a building. It is described in detail hereinafter.
During the process of pouring concrete of a slab, after laying the iron bars and before pouring the concrete onto the slab mold, a few wooden crates are fixed onto the mold floor at the places where the hydraulic tubing will pass in the future. After the concrete have cured, the crates are removed, leaving rectangular openings in the slab, allowing communication between the floors.
In said rectangular openings one positions tubing (such as hydraulic, electric and system tubing, among others). After positioning the tubing, the last step of this process consists in closing with concrete the whole volume existing between the tubing and the rectangular opening. This, in turn, is carried out by securing wooden sheets on the lower slab face, and pouring concrete into the empty space between the tubing and the rectangular opening through the upper slab face.
It should be noted that this process (just as the first one, described in the beginning of this specification), is time consuming and expensive. It should be noted that, besides consuming time and money, this process may bring other drawbacks, as will be disclosed hereinafter.
The wooden crate employed to form the rectangular spacing is generally fixed with nails onto the slab-mold floor and, in relatively high buildings, the slab mold is impaired by frequent fixation and removal of the wood crates.
Another drawback is the lack of dimensional precision in positioning the tubing, which is inherent in employing this process. It is known that this process may entail variation in the positioning of the tubes with respect to the slab, which, as a result, may alter the positioning of the tubing on a determined building floor.
A third problem, besides the high cost and long time for carrying out this process, is that the concrete used for filling the space between the slab and the tubing, after having hardened in its curing process, leads to sound vibrations and thermal energy from the tubing to the slab and to the environment adjacent the slab. Additionally, such prior-art procedures generate debris and slowness in developing the work due to the need for a complementary step for concreting (see FIG. 1).
Therefore, one concludes that the technical solutions employed at present in tubing installations—perforation of existing dividers and the process that makes use of fixing wooden boxes onto the slab molds before concreting=cause great drawbacks before, during and after the carrying-out thereof.